


I Like This One

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, family love, tamales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr promptLove your fics ! They're great ! Could you write TK witnessing his dad getting along with Carlos outside of work ?Send me prompts on Tumblr- 911xtarlos
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 6
Kudos: 411





	I Like This One

“What the hell is going on here?”

Owen and Carlos’ heads snapped up like they’d been caught doing something wrong.

“Carlos is teaching me to make tamales,” Owen said holding up one of the corn husks laid out on the counter in front of them.

“I see that, but why?”

T.K leaned over to give Carlos a kiss.

“Because he asked me to.”

“Why?”

“I don't know T.K,” Owen said. “What’s with the third degree?”

T.K threw his hands up in surrender, “I’m going to change. And process whatever this is.”

Carlos laughed at his boyfriend’s antics when he was out of earshot.

“What’s going on with him?”

“I have no idea.”

“You keep rolling those, I’m gonna go check on him.”

Carlos wiped his hands on a dish towel and went to T.K’s room.

“T.K?” he called, knocking on the door.

“Come in.”

T.K was sitting on his bed, work clothes in a pile on his floor. He had changed into a pair of sweats but he was still shirtless.

“You okay baby?” he asked wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Yeah. I’m good.”

“Are you upset about me hanging out with your dad? He asked me to teach him to make tamales because he wanted to make them for you.”

“No it’s not that you’re hanging out with him. That’s great. It’s just weird.”

“Why is it weird?”

“Dad has never gotten along with one of my boyfriends before. He usually hates them.”

“Well I’m glad I’m the exception to that rule.”

“Me too. But my dad and my boyfriend in my kitchen making tamales was not what I was planning to walk into when I got home from work.”

“Well for what it’s worth, your dad’s tamales look pretty good.”

“They smell pretty good.”

T.K stood and threw a shirt on.

“C’mon, let’s go eat.”

“Well is the princess over their little meltdown?”

“Oh shut up dad.”

“Seriously T.K what was that about?”

“It’s just weird. You don’t usually get along with my boyfriends, you actually hated all of them.”

“I didn’t hate all of them.”

“Tell me one that you liked before Carlos.”

“I like Alex, right up until I met him.”

“See. You just proved my point.”

“Okay fine. I like this one though. Isn’t that all that matters?”

“Yeah I guess so. I kinda like him too I guess,” T.K pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Eh you’re alright.”

T.K slapped Carlos’ chest.

“I’m just kidding baby. I like you too.”


End file.
